Chuck vs Christmas Shopping
by Casteline
Summary: Title says it all.


Title: Chuck vs. Christmas Shopping

Summary: Christmas with the Bartowski's. Mild Slash. Maybe some slight OOCness towards the end.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own. Wish I did.

Authors note: My first Chuck fic, but not my first fic(not by a long shot).

--

It was just over a week before Christmas day and Chuck still hadn't finished his Christmas shopping.

Why he had waited so long to get it done was anyone's guess. Though it could have something to due with the fact that he'd flashed on someone at lease once every week for the past month. It had been a bad month and he hadn't had time to get anything done.

"Morning Casey," Chuck greets the larger man as he enters the Buy More break room.

Casey snarls and takes a gulp of coffee. Then makes a face.

"Somebody's crabby this morning," Morgan says, also entering the break room.

Casey looks up, annoyed, then looks back at his coffee and makes another face.

Suddenly the coffee is all over Morgan, who is now running around the break room screaming like a little girl.

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!"

Chuck suppressed a laugh.

"Keep laughing and you'll be next," Casey warned, pouring another cup.

Chuck's face fall and he rushed out the door.

Casey was probably just still mad about the Crown Victoria. He'll get over it soon enough.

At least, Chuck hoped so.

--

"Would you like it gift wrapped?" the bored blonde girl at the register asked. Chuck had found the perfect gift for Morgan at the Big Mart around the corner from the Buy More.

"Yes please." No the only problem was getting it out of the mall and to his car without running into Morgan. Then finding a place to hide it once he did…

"What's that?" a voice asked, right as the gril finished wrapping it in red sparkling paper.

"Nothing!" Chuck exclaimed, picking up the box and leaving the store.

"Who's it for?"

"No one!"

"Then why did you get it," the shorter man asked.

"Who cares? Go away."

"It's for me, isn't it?"

"No!"

"Fine. It is. Go. Away."

"Yes it is, you know it."

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"Go away!"

"What is it?" Morgan asked, jumping up and down.

"You'll find out on Tuesday."

"I want to know now!"

"You're like a little kid, you know?"

"I WANT IT NOW!!!"

"NO! Go away or I'll sic Casey on you."

"I'll see you later," Morgan smiled and ran away.

Chuck shoved the box into the trunk of his car and though about the gifts that he needed to buy. He had gotten Awesome a laptop, Sarah a new alarm clock because she had broken her old one, and he had just bought Morgan's gift. He knew what he was getting for Ellie; it was just a matter of finding it.

Suddenly his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, I was just working out the dinner plans for Christmas. I know Morgan will be there, what about Sarah and Casey?"_

"You, I guess. And Morgan will probably bring Anna."

"_Because that went so well last time,_" Ellie sighed. "_Will you make sure whether Sarah, Casey and Anna will be there?_"

"Yeah, sure, I call you later."

He pushed the box the rest of the way into the trunk and shut it. As he turned the key in the lock, he looked up and saw something.

_It's perfect._

--

"Anna, my sister wants to know if you'll be joining us for Christmas dinner."

"Will Ellie be there?" she asks.

"Yes. She's my sister."

"Please come baby," Morgan says.

"Fine," Anna agrees boredly.

"Will Sarah be there?" Morgan asks.

"Probably," Chuck replies, not really wanting to get this conversation started.

"But she's your ex!" Morgan said.

"You're spending Christmas with your ex?" Jeff asked slowing, and slightly slurred.

"We're still friends," Chuck defended.

"Ah huh," the rest of the nerd herd grunted skeptically.

"What? We are. Has anyone seen Casey?"

The others shook their heads.

"Boo!"

Chuck nearly jumped out of his skin, while Casey and the others were nearly on the floor rolling in laughter (in Morgan's case, he _was _on the floor)

"Not funny," Chuck said once he regained his breath.

"It kinda was," Anna commented.

"What do you want?" Casey finally asked.

"My sister wants to know if you'll be joining us for Christmas dinner."

"I'm gonna have to pass kid. I've got plans. Bummer," he adds sarcastically and walks away.

--

"So, how many people am I making food for?" Ellie asked as Chuck walked through the door.

"Just us, Morgan and Anna."

"What about Sarah and Casey?"

"Sarah is visiting her family in Colorado," _No doubt a lie,_ Chuck thinks to himself. "And Casey says he has plans."

"That's too bad."

--

"MORGAN!" Chuck shouted, walking into the house.

"What?"

"You broke into my car and opened your present."

"No I didn't!" But it was quite clear he was lying.

"What did you get him?" Awesome asked.

Chuck held up something yellow and made out of fabric. It was nearly impossible to tell what it was because the box it had been in was falling apart and the wrapping paper was everywhere.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"Only the most amazing Banana Suit ever!" Morgan exclaimed, snatching it from Chuck and putting it on.

"Seriously?" Ellie asked.

Chuck shrugged.

"Whatever," Ellie rolled her eyes. "Food will be read in half an hour. Let's start opening gifts now."

--

"Who is this for?" Awesome asked, picking up a small box that had been tucked behind the tree.

"That's mine," Chuck said, taking the box.

"Who's it from?" Ellie asked.

"Me. It was for… Sarah."

"Oh."

"I'll just give it to her when she gets back," he says, sticking it into his pocket.

--

"I'm going out for a walk," Chuck said, grabbing his coat. They had just finished dinner and Chuck was feeling a bit awkward. Ellie and Awesome were snuggling and so were Anna and Morgan.

"Its cold," Ellie informed him of the obvious. "Don't forget your jacket."

"I'm not four," Chuck says, grabbing his coat.

--

"What do you want Bartowski?" Casey asked, opening his door.

"How'd you know it was me?" Chuck asked.

Casey opened the door a little more to reveal several monitors showing various parts of the Bartowski home.

"That's creepy. Wait, is that my sisters room—Never mind, I don't want to know the answer to that."

"What do you want?" Casey asked again, slightly agitated.

"I thought you said you had plans for Christmas?" Chuck said, ignoring the question.

"I lied. What do you want?"

"I just figured I'd stop by and give you your Christmas present." Chuck handed him the small box he had retrieved from under the tree a few hours before.

"What is it?"

"The whole point is for you to open it and find out."

"I didn't get you anything."

"I wasn't expecting you to."

"Is it going to explode when I open it?"

"What do you think?"

Casey pulled the lid off the box cautiously.

"Is this supposed to be some weird joke?" Casey asked upon seeing what was in the box.

A key ring with a single key dangling from it.

Chuck didn't answer, but pushed the door open further to reveal the car behind him.

"It's not the same," he explained. "But I figure since I blew up your old one…"

Casey's eyes were wide with surprise as he exited his house and walked over to the car.

"She's gorgeous," Casey says, kneeing down to eye-level with the car.

"Glad you like it."

Casey stood up, turned to the genius, and then hugged him. Tightly. And to the point that he had actually lifted Chuck several inches off the ground.

"Can't…breathe…"

Casey didn't seem to care, but loosened his hold slightly.

"You know…" Chuck began. "Someone might see this and get the wrong idea…"

Casey set Chuck down and backed away for a moment. The suddenly kissed him.

"Does it look like I care?"

* * *

**_So random, but I love the pairing._**

**_Review please._**

**_♥Ella_**


End file.
